What Follows the Dawn
by rainbowwriters
Summary: A short response to 3:09, Doccubus forever.


Disclaimer: All of the characters from Lost Girl belong to Showcase etc, we're just borrowing them especially after what you all did in 3:09.

**What Follows the Dawn**

**By: The Rainbow Writers**

"Oh Bo, he…he's sleep…" Lauren stepped back from opening her door, the blonde unusually hesitant, her eyes slightly puffy and blood shot as she glanced up at the succubus who was standing there, but then quickly looked away. "I gave him a sedative, he should rest, but I'm sure if you want to sit with him…" She backed up, her hand going around her waist as she moved towards the couch which had obviously been her resting place for some time now.

"Lauren, I'm not here to see Dyson." Bo's voice sounded slightly mystified by the blonde's initial reaction to her presence. "I left him in good hands, I knew that." She shook her head gently, though Lauren's head wasn't up or turned towards the succubus to see it. "Lauren?" Bo took a step further into the apartment, frowning more at the whole vibe that filled the place, the anxiety and sorrow coming off the blonde in waves. "Babe? I'm here to see you." She clarified walking to the couch putting her hands on the back of it. "I did it babe, The Dawning is over, no more devolution and why aren't you even looking at me?" Bo frowned even harder as she came around the side of the couch and dropped onto the middle cushion as close as she could to her girlfriend. Even more concerned when Lauren pulled herself away. "Okay do I have horns or something Kenzi didn't tell me about?" Bo took a slight breath in feeling a panic building in her chest. This was supposed to be celebration time and yet here was Lauren curled up into a small ball looking like her heart was breaking.

For the first time Bo's brain stalled and her eyes went to the stairs and then back to the blonde who was nearly trembling on the couch beside her.

"You think I've chosen Dyson." She said as the realisation literally 'dawned' on her. "Lauren, no." She slipped off the couch and dropped onto her knees putting both of her hands onto Lauren's. "I love Dyson, I always will, and the fact that he has his love back is a good thing. Without it he…" She stopped and drew in a breath reaching up her hand to brush her hand over Lauren's bowed head, not actually quite touching blonde hair. "But no." She stressed. "Lauren I am with you, I love you." She squeezed the hand that was still on the blonde's knee. "I'm a horrible girlfriend, I'm selfish and forgetful and I have a horrible habit of getting sidetracked from what's really important but…" She frowned when so far her soliloquy hadn't made any change in her lover. "I'm in love with you." She stressed. "And I'm not looking to replace you with a new model. I don't need someone else. I have you." Bo hesitated with her hand just resting so close to blonde hair. "Don't I?" She asked, for the first time her voice a scared whisper.

"Yes." Lauren made the quick push to unravel her body and press it into Bo's, the brunette's completely honest way of addressing the situation cutting through a great deal of the heavy anxiety that clung around her. Without stopping herself she pressed her lips to Bo's in a heavy kiss. "You did it, you passed your Dawning." She whispered reaching her hand up to cup her hand around Bo's cheek almost as if she was afraid the succubus would disappear. "I love you." She added as her breathing seemed to become less laboured and anxious.

"I love you too Lauren, and I…" She stopped and shook her head her eyes closing for a moment as she just let the fact she was in a safe place with her lover settle in her mind and heart. "One of the things that the Dawning showed me Lauren is that I want to be with you." She put her hand on top of the one that the blonde held to her, hating the fact that her lover's skin felt cold obviously because of the internal trauma she had been going through since leaving the Dal with Dyson. "Long haul." She added the fact with a level of sincerity that almost surprised her. "If you can stand me that is." She added with a soft flick of her eyebrow and a side smile. "I know I'm not the easiest and I know there is the feeding issue but we don't know how that will pan out now the Dawning is over and I feel different." She added, her voice laced with excitement. "Inside." She added, taking hold of Lauren's hand and pulling it away from her face before she squeezed it tightly. "I love you Lauren Lewis. You are the smartest, kindest, most patient, giving person I have ever met and I can't believe that you'd ever consider being mine."

"I am yours completely Bo." Lauren blinked glassy brown eyes at the succubus. "That's why the thought that I was losing you…" She referenced back almost trying to explain her emotional state without having to say too much. "I want every moment of my life to be with you, by your side supporting you and loving you." She pulled Bo's hand to her body and placed it over her heart. "Forever." She whispered.

Bo pushed up on her knees a little and wrapped her free arm around Lauren and pulled her tight to her body.

"I thought I heard your voice." From the top of the stairs Dyson's soft voice called out to Bo suddenly.

The succubus felt the blonde's body tense slightly in her arms and for a moment she didn't immediately turn to look at him, instead she shifted her grip slightly letting her arm fall low on Lauren's waist, holding her tight turning just her head to look to the stairs.

"I had a foolish wolf and a girlfriend to check on." She said with a soft smile in his direction.

"Well thanks to your very talented girlfriend…" Dyson purposefully made the comment as the tone of the room and well so many things were instantly set by the way Bo cradled the blonde to her body on the couch. The Doctor's brown eyes only coming out from where her face had been tucked secretly away to give him a soft look of worry about his very serious brush with death. "I am sure I am going to make a full recovery, I think rest is in order though." He made a little motion back with his hand to where he had come from. "I just wanted to say congratulations on passing your dawning, I knew you could do it." He offered her before turning, the frown on his face so honest in its silent consent to what Bo was telling him that he deserved to at least show that side of his disappointment.

After his departure, Lauren kept herself cradled to Bo for a long while, just listening to Bo's heart beat. Finally she lifted her head to bring them eye to eye again.

"So how did you want to celebrate passing your dawning?" Lauren asked her, the swift pass of her tongue to moisten her lips unconsciously done.

"Well, I'm a succubus so…" Bo grinned reaching up to trail her finger down and around Lauren's cheek. "I was thinking dinner, out at an expensive restaurant, followed by a night in the honeymoon suite of the Hilton." Slipping her hand out from around Lauren's body, the succubus pushed it briefly into the pocket of her short leather jacket and pulled it out holding a key-card between her finger tips. "If you're free of course."

"You had this all planned?" Lauren's eyes lit up to show her slight surprise at both the optimism and forethought that Bo had put into this. "You know I'm free."

"The Dawning has been hell for both of us." Bo leaned back a little and dropped her hand from Lauren's face. "The changes I went through, the things I said to you over Kenzi, the fact that I missed your Gala, how hard you have been working to try and find serums and treatments to help me…" She took a breath. "We deserve this." She held up the Key-card a little higher.

"We deserve this." Lauren smiled back at her. "Take me away." She said a little wistfully.

-x-


End file.
